All The Time
by InsaneCupcake
Summary: All the time he had been there for her, and yet she hadn't realized until now. But, it's not too late to apologize. Rated T just to be sure.
1. Chapter 1 - Flashback

**Description: All the time he had been there for her, but she hadn't realized until now. That place made her blind, she wasn't in her right mind. But it's not too late for anything. Rated T just to be sure.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CORPSE PARTY, THE CHARACTERS OR ANYTHING. Even though I wish so. **

**08-28-14: I had to re-edit this because of my noob-ness and because I'm never really satisfied. I'm really sorry!  
****And another thing, before I let you off the hook - I got much inspiration from a song by SNSD. The name is "Let it rain"! Thank youu~**

CHAPTER 1 - Flashback

**Ayumi's POV**

I was wandering around school since we had lunch break, and since I was done with today's assignments as the class rep I decided to sit down for a while and eat my bento, which my sister had made for me, to cheer me up.

It had already passed a couple of weeks since we had ended up in that godforsaken place.

The five of us who survived had reoccuring nightmares. Thank heavens we still had each other. Satoshi did everything he could to cheer up both Naomi and Yuka. Poor Naomi, losing her best friend like that, and in that horrible way no less.. For a short time, Naomi was on the verge of complete darkening, but Seiko's spirit had saved her from her death in the last minute.

Kishinuma did everything in his way to cheer _me_ up, and the other way around. I thought of Ms. Yui, and how terribly I missed her, remembering what her final words were.

* "Kishinuma..! Take care of Shinozaki!" *

Tears were cornering up in my eyes. He definitely had... I smiled, the thought of it warming my heart. I can't believe how I could have been so stupid, so ungrateful towards him. But just being there in the shool darkened us, and weaker minds were easily taken over.

How many times hadn't Kishinuma told her to get ahold of herself, to be strong?

How many times hadn't he risked his life for her, how many times hadn't she thoughtlessly said mean things to him? Even when he had gotten his head smashed by that horrible monster .. _even then_, he still, fully wanted to make sure I was okay. Everytime he lost sight of me he would come running, searching after me, screaming my name; even risking to get caught by the children spirits.  
...H-he had even confessed to me that time ... I blushed at the thought, feeling my heart starting to beat faster. Kishinuma-kun..

If we hadn't had ended up together in that place .. I didn't even want to think about it. I should be happy for making it out alive, not dwell on it. I'm glad I've finally realized that all the things he did back there, was for me. It just didn't get to me _then_...

Heh.. I still remember the day I met Kishinuma, I really saved _him_ there, didn't I? I smiled, thinking back.

/ / / / /

*Flashback*

I overheard him when I passed the lavatories, it wasn't that hard though. It seemed like Kishinuma-kun had gotten himself into some trouble, and with the worst of them all, not least. Mr. Tsubota... I remember I wanted to help him, and I had to, because I saw that look on his face. He was definitely going to hit him, and it wouldn't be worth it!

- "Mr Tsubota?"

- "Hehh? ...Well, if it isn't the class rep. What's up?"

- "The vice principal is looking for you. You're needed back at the staff room." I smiled. Heehe.. Sorry for lying, but.. only this time.

- "Gotcha. Thanks. ...Hmm? Shinozaki, you've got great eyes, you know that? Always so clear and focused! Hahahahah... We instructors like your kind best of all. You ever have a problem, you come talk to me about it, okay? Hahahahahaha..." He said, and went off to the staff room; clueless of the fact that the class rep had lied, and was leaving Ayumi with Yoshiki.

- "That guy's the worst." I mumbled, shuddering a little.

- "...Thanks".

- "You're not really any better, you know." I told him.

- "Huh?" He didn't seem to understand what I meant.

- "You were thinking about hitting him just now, weren't you?"

He only answered me with silence, scratching the back of his head, while looking down at the floor.

- "What a sad fate it would be to get kicked out of school over a pathetic excuse for a teacher like him... And you'd regret it later. You know you would. No matter of how much of a pain in the ass it may be, and no matter how you think it'll turn out in the end... ...just stay in school, man! Bite your tongue, and make it to graduation! Honestly..." I sniffled, tears forming in the corner of my eyes.

- "...? Why...are you crying?" He asked, seeming confused.

- "Ah... Sorry. Whenever I give an impassioned speech like that, I always find myself tearing up a little." I dried my eyes, smiling. "You're Kishinuma from class 1-5, right?"

- "Yeah", he said, smiling back. I would soon be to realise that was the most beautiful smile, and he smiled at _me.. _It was for _me_.

- "I'm Shinozaki from class 1-3", I introduced myself. "Sorry ...to have butt in like that."

- "Uh, don't...worry about it..." he assured.

- "Later, then." I waved at him, giving him a smile. Kishinuma stopped me from leaving, he still had one question, obviously.

- "...Hey, when you told him the vice principal was calling..."

- "Heehee. I was lying, of course." I told him, giggling a little.

- "...Heheh." He laughed, smiling.

*Flashback end*

/ / / / /

When me and Kishinuma, Satoshi, Naomi and Yuka had escaped from Heavenly Host, Naomi and me took care of the others' wounds. I personally took care of Kishinuma's head wound. Afterall, maybe it wouldn't have happened if I hadn't left him by himself.. After we were done, we accompanied eachother on our way home; parting ways one after another. At last, it was Kishinuma and me. We were finally outside my house.

Since time had been standing still in Heavenly Host, the clock was now almost 8, and that would mean it was a bit over dinner time.

- "Kishinuma-kun?"

- "Yeah, Shinozaki?" He smiled at me, questioning.

- "Since you live all by yourself, and after.. the.. incident, I wanted to ask you if you would want to stay over at my place .." I wiped some dirt off my skirt. "I don't want you to be by yourself, especially not now." I gave him a serious look. It was the least I could do for him.

- " I'd really appreciate that, Shinozaki." he replied, obviously thankful for not having to deal with this by himself. I walked up to the door, checking if Hinoe had forgotten to lock it. She had. I giggled. Hinoe, how I've missed you!

- "Sis, I'm home!" I yelled through the door, motioning for Kishinuma to come in.

- "Ayumi!" The two sisters hugged, happy to see each other. "I felt something unusual this morning. Did something happen to you and your classmates?" She asked me, being worried.

- "You could certainly say that!" Kishinuma commented angrily, remembering whose fault it was they had gotten to hell in the first place.

- "Kishinuma-kun.." I said, to calm him a bit. "Yes, Hinoe. ...Satoshi tried to stop us, but I didn't listen.." Tears filled my eyes, but I wiped them away. Crying wouldn't help. Hinoe gave me a hug, comforting me. Sis.

- "Ayumi, Kishinuma-kun." Hinoe continued; "I cooked some food a while before you got home. There is a lot of it. You two eat first, then we can talk, okay?" She asked, smiling. "Oh, and if you wonder where mother and father are, they'll come home later.", she added. "I'll be in my room."

- "Thank you, sis." I smiled at her. "Kishinuma-kun." He looked at me with his blue eyes. Those eyes...

"Let's eat, ne?" I asked him.

- "Definitely, yes!" He said, happily. He sat down at the dining table, while I picked up a couple of plates and chopsticks for us. Hinoe had made chicken with lime and rice. How long had it been since they'd eaten last time? She remembered. The student festival, I think..

- "Let's eat!" Me and Kishinuma shouted, laughing.

**This is my first fanfic! What do you think? Did I use too much from the game?**

**Reviews are much appreciated!**

**Peace off!**


	2. Chapter 2 - A new kind of feeling?

**WRITER'S NOTE: I'm sorry if the first chapter was confusing! At the beginning, Ayumi tells us about Heavenly Host. Thinking of that school reminded her of how much Yoshiki had taken care of her both in and after Heavenly Host, making her think back to the day when she helped Yoshiki for the first time.**

**After the flashback with Yoshiki and Mr Tsubota, Ayumi tells us a bit about the night they escaped Heavenly Host a couple of weeks earlier. This is my first fanfiction, so I'm not that good at describing what is what. I hope this chapter will be less confusing! **

**Thank you ~**

**Ayumi's POV**

...What? I feel like I'm drowning... I'm really cold ...Where am I? How did I end up here, like _this_?  
I can't see anything..Murky water?.. What is this?! I-I can't move .. so... heavy .. can't breathe ..I can't breathe at ALL..!  
- "SHINOZAKIIII!"  
..That voice... ! It's ..Kishinuma, isn't it..?! He sounds like ..something really terrible happened to him..  
- "K... K-Ki ...I ...I'm ...h ... "  
- "WHERE ARE YOOUUUU?!"  
Agh ..I can't... ...  
- "KISHINUMA!"

. . . . . .

I was awakened by my own voice screaming .. what? A...nightmare? I'm really sweating.. Ah... I yelled ..for Kishinuma ...  
Why? ..Anyway, what time is it? I turned around in bed to look at my alarm clock.  
- "Ah.. almost four ... Not good! I have to try to fall back asleep again, I can't be tired at school ...!"  
I turned around again, facing the wall. It was easier for me to fall asleep that way.

I woke up again, and this time it was because of my clock. 07:00. I sighed... Guess I got some sleep after all.  
Well, time to get up! I have a while to get ready before school starts.  
I got up from bed and went to the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror.  
- "Geez.." I had gotten dark circles under my eyes, and my hair stood on all ends.. "Better do something about this.." I said, starting to brush my hair. Then I made my hair into piggytails, as usual. I washed my face, then I put some concealer under my eyes. Just in case it'll get worse.  
I changed into my school uniform, then went downstairs.  
- "Good morning, sis!" I smiled.

- "Good morning, Ayumi." Hinoe smiled back at me.  
Since our parents had to get up for work really early we didn't see them on mornings.  
"Have you slept well?" she asked me.

- "E-eh.. Kind of. I had a nightmare. How about you?"

- "Great, thanks! What did you dream?" She looked at me, seeming worried.

- "I was drowning, I remember not being able to breathe or move, I couldn't even see, like I had something in my eyes.. Oh, and I woke myself up by screaming "Kishinuma"..."  
We had rice and fried eggs for breakfast, Hinoe had made it and it was really good.  
- "Kishinuma." She repeated, thinking. "He's in your class, right?"

- "Y-yeah.. The thing is .. the dream I had. It happened while we were at Heavenly Host. But.. in my dream... he just screamed my name, he didn't try to come and pull me up. B-but... he_ did _save me when I got possessed and tried to drown myself. He told me that." I started to feel tears in my eyes. I am truly, deeply thankful for him saving me back there.

- "He sure is one special guy." Hinoe said, smiling.

- "Y-you could really say that.." I agreed, blushing a little. I looked at the clock on my cellphone. "I have to go to school now! Thank you for making breakfast. I'm off! I put my shoes on, said goodbye to Hinoe and was on my way to school.  
My home is pretty close to the school, and that was giving me enough time to get ready for class. I changed into my uwabaki slippers, collected my books and went to see the three of my friends; Kishinuma-kun, Nakashima-san and Satoshi-kun. We would usually hang with each other in the classroom, just enjoying the company.

I was on my way to them, a little lost in my own thoughts. It's like my feelings for Kishinuma-kun have changed .. I've only just realized. It's not weird at all ..He's been so caring of me, and I guess that's why. I think I should apologize to him for only blabbering on about Mochida-kun. All the time me and Kishinuma-kun were together at that school and I mentioned _him_, he seemed to get frustrated. And now I get it.. I get why. I'm really sorry ...

- "Sh..Shinozaki." Kishinuma surprised me, he had just walked up to me, his hands in his pockets. Was he blushing a little? .. No, it's probably just my imagination.

- "Yes, Kishinuma-kun?" I smiled brightly at him.

- "Would you... mind.. talking over things a bit?" He stared down to the floor. Now he definitely were blushing, no doubt about it!

- "A-about what!?" Damn it, his weird acting is getting me flustered!

- "If you just think hard enough, I think you'll get it." He was still blushing, but he looked me in my eyes with his captivating, deep blue and smiled. What?! My cheeks feel really hot..-WHAAH! He saw it! I tried to hide my cheeks, but it was too late!  
- "What's up with the red face, Shinozaki?" He grinned. As if HE hadn't been blushing in the first place!

- "N-nothing! Geez, what's gotten into you?!" If my cheeks had lost any shades of red, they sure had came back now! What's up with_ him_? He doesn't know about _my_ feelings for him, right? It can't be it..! Have I been _that_ bad at hiding them..?

- "So, Shinozaki.. Do you feel like staying at my place for the weekend? We really need to talk, you know? I can walk you home afterwards, I promise." He smiled and petted my head. HE WAS PETTING MY HEAD. It's the feeling..I only used to get when thinking about Satoshi-kun ...But things have changed, haven't they.. I know I really like Kishinuma-kun, and he _did_ confess back at Heavenly Host, right?... At least it seemed like it .. I got lost in thought.

- "Shinozaki?" He looked at me, a little worried. Hearing him call my name dragged me back from my deep thoughts. "How are you? You didn't answer my question." He said, smiling.

- "A-ah... Gomene. I got a little lost, nothing else.. Yes, Kishinuma-kun! I would like that." I gave him a big smile. "Class is starting soon, wanna go together?"

- "Alright! I'm glad you want to come over." He seemed really happy, and it was rubbing off on me. We went to greet Nakashima-san and Mochida-kun. It looks like something has happened between them! Heehee..  
I actually can't wait to spend some time with Kishinuma-kun! I really wonder what he wants to talk about, though... If it is what I think ... My heart started to beat faster at the thought of it.  
N-no, it's probably something else! Ah, well.. I have to focus on class for now... I sighed and looked out through the window, hoping for the day to end as fast as possible.

/ / / / /

After school had ended, me and Kishinuma met up outside the school entrance.

- "So, do you have everything you need?" Kishinuma asked, smiling at me.

- "Hm.. Let me think." I looked into my bag, searching for my homework. "Umm, I just need to go pick up some things. I'll be right back!" I ran back to the classroom. I went to my desk, and found just what I needed. "Got it! I think that's all for now." Our new teacher had put my assignments on it, so I didn't have to look for her. I ran back outside to meet Kishinuma again, I really didn't want to waste our time together.  
- "Hi! Did I take too much time?" I breathed out, tired after running.

- "No, not at all, Shinozaki." he assured me. "Did you run?" he added, seeming amused.

- "A-ah..yes." I blushed a little at his question. "It's just .. You wanted to spend this weekend with_ me_, so I .. don't want to make you wait the whole time." I smiled at him.

- "It's fine with me, I could wait forever if it's you." He smiled back at me even bigger.  
What..?! I looked at him with big eyes, but he just kept on smiling .. The color of my cheeks turned into deeeep, deeeeep red. I already knew that he would, but hearing it directly was something different. Kishinuma-kun ...  
I felt something warm inside all of me.


	3. Chapter 3 - Confession

**WRITER'S NOTE: Haaai guuuys~**

**It's finally heeere! This chapter will be a bit longer, since I realised that ~1500 words aren't enough for one chapter. *cough cough* And thaaat meeeans - yes - an almost **_**twice**_** as long chapter!**  
**Forgive me for the fangirl-suspension! I won't let you down, I promise ;-;**  
**And thank you so much for reading, reviewing and faving! I would have never gotten this far without you ~**

**Ayumi's POV**

- "Kishinuma-kun.. I know that.. and there are no words that can describe how grateful I am for it..." I held my hand against my chest, looking directly at him. Tears started to fill my eyes. "I-I'm sorry .." I wiped them away with my hands, but they wouldn't stop and I just fell to the ground in weakness.

- "Hey, Shinozaki!" He hurriedly sat himself in front of me on the ground and held me tight with his strong, protecting arms. "There's _nothing_ you need to be sorry about." he assured me, smiling his beautiful smile at me. Even though we had hugged before, the closeness made me feel a bit nervous. He kept holding one hand around me, and with his other hand he started stroking me on my back. It made me blush, but I didn't complain about it.. because it felt so nice being comforted by_ him_. I closed my eyes, and leaned against his chest. I felt his heart starting to beat faster when I did that, and smiled. _So warm _...

- "Thank you, Kishinuma-kun.." I murmured into his chest, keeping my eyes closed. Was he.._maybe_.. _still_ feeling the same? ..He had to...

- "He-hey.. I'm the one who should be thanking." He slowly stopped stroking my back. "I'd like to keep on with this, but maybe we should be thinking about getting home." he continued, cautiously lifting my head up from his chest, to get a clear view of my face. My cheeks turned into a light shade of red at this.. He were smiling.

- "K-Kishinuma-kun..." I nervously said, looking straight into his eyes. I was leaning forwards, feeling like in a kind of trance..  
"U-umm ..." It feels like my cheeks are on fire..  
"Y-yes, Kishinuma-kun. That's sounds like a good idea.." I swallowed, trying to calm my heart down. I need to keep myself together...  
We stood up and brushed the dirt off from our clothes and started heading forwards.

- "Shinozaki." He broke the silence.

- "Yes, Kishinuma?" I turned to face him, he were walking next to me.

- "There are some things we'll need for the weekend, you mind if we stop by the convenience store?" He asked me.

- "No prob, it sounds good." I smiled, brushing some strands of hair away from my face. He noticed it from the corner of his eye and turned to face me.

- "You know, you look prettier without all that hair in your face." He grinned and got ready to defend himself with his hands.

- "What are you doing?" I stopped walking and gave him a confused look.

- "Heh.. I thought you would get mad and hit me for saying that." He explained, grinning. He let down his hands again.

- "Of course not ... And I definitely wouldn't hit you for it!" I exclaimed. Maybe I would have gotten mad about it in normal circumstances. But now, after our experience in Heavenly Host, nothing was "normal" and never would be. "I'd never _ever _hit you.." I added. I looked down to the ground, saddened. How could he even think that of me?!

- "O-..Oi. I know you would never hit me." He got closer to me. "I'm sorry, Shinozaki." he said, while opening his arms begging for forgiveness. I couldn't resist it, so I accepted and locked my arms around his waist. He held me close, and it made me feel safe. Both our hearts were racing at the intimacy.

- "No worries." I smiled, nuzzling my face into his school uniform jacket. After a while I let go of him and smiled. "Thank you, Kishinuma-kun."

- "Let's go, then!" He smiled back at me, and we continued on our way to the convenience store.

/ / / / / /

- "So, um.. What do we need?" I asked Kishinuma, feeling unsure. I looked around.

- "I was thinking that we could buy a pizza-kit and make our own pizza. What do you think?" He asked smiling.

- "Sounds like a good idea!" I replied. "Umm.. What more?"

- "Anything you want." He smiled at me. His choice of words shocked me a bit..

- "Th-that's .. that's quite a lot of responsibility you know!" I shouted at him, which just made him laugh. I immediately regretted doing that.. Kishinuma..! "A-ah... I'm sorry for yelling.."

- "Haha! Don't worry about it, Shinozaki." He just smiled. We gathered the things we needed for the pizza and some snacks - together with a dvd of Kishinuma's choice; Edward Scissorhands - and we split the cost for everything - we agreed it was more fair that way.

/ / / / / /

- "We're almost there now, it's just a little further. Do you want to slow down or is this okay?" Kishinuma asked me, seeming a little worried.

- "No, this is fine." I replied with a smile. We were both carrying full up-to-the-limit grocery bags, and even though he insisted he'd carry the heaviest; I still struggled a little with mine.  
We were conversating about all and nothing, and when we didn't do that, we were just enjoying the silence without it feeling awkward.

- "Alright, here we are!" Kishinuma smiled at me. We went in to the apartment complex, and he had to search through his pockets after the keys. He finally found it, and unlocked the door to his apartment. It was spacious enough for still being considered cozy - livingroom combined with kitchen and bedroom - and a bathroom. We put down the grocery bags on the kitchen counter, and I sighed, feeling relaxed.

- "It's really cozy.. But don't you get lonely when you're here all by yourself?" I asked him worriedly. I can't imagine what I would feel like if it was me ..

- "Sometimes I do, but I usually don't have enough time to think about it. Since I have both school, and I work too, everyday except the weekend. And.. I got a day off from work today!" He explained to me, chuckling. That means.. we have a lot of time to spend with each other! I smiled at him, feeling unusually happy.

- "I'm glad, Kishinuma-kun."

- "I'm going to unpack the groceries. Make yourself comfortable, okay?" He smiled at me.

- "Thank you." I smiled back. I sat down in his couch, giving out a heavy sigh. I wrote a text message to my mom.

"Hi mommy!  
I'm staying over at Kishinuma's this weekend, and I WILL do my homework. I promise!  
I won't come home tonight. So give daddy and Hinoe a hug from me. 3  
Love you!"  
I pushed the send-button. I hope she's okay with it..  
It went a couple of minutes before she answered.

"Hi honey.  
I believe in you, never forget that! Have a good time now, okay?  
I love you, sweetie!"  
..Thank you, mommy. I relaxed, leaning backwards. Kishinuma sat himself next to me, quietly.

- "I texted my mom and she's okay with me staying here for the weekend." I told him with a smile.  
He answered my smile with one of his own. I lost myself in his blue, alluring eyes ..

- "Sh-Shinozaki.." He leaned closer to me. My heart started to beat like crazy ... What..? The butterflies in my stomach, which I hadn't noticed for a while, were now fluttering around wildly .. I didn't really recognize this feeling, but I loved it.. A-ah.. Is that... it? Is it..is it actually... The warm feeling I get..everytime when ...I've been so dumb, haven't I..?

- "K..Kishinuma-kun .." I stuttered. "A..ah .. Y-you..."

- "You're really blushing, heh .." Kishinuma commented, smiling. He sat back again.  
"What are you trying to tell me?" He grinned in amusement as I struggled with my words... As if that was going to help me.. geez!

- "U-uh.. You ..you know ... don't you..n-notice..?" I felt so nervous that I almost couldn't speak.. Agh.. "Y-Yo..Y-Yoshi..ki ...-kun ..." I stammered.

- "Sh-Shinozaki?.." He looked at me with big eyes, and I noticed a faint blush. "A-Ayumi..-chan ..." He looked down at the couch. Hearing him call me by first name made me feel a warmth in all of my body. "Ayumi." He looked up at me, laying his hand on mine.

- "U.. huh?" was all I could manage to get out. I just stared in his eyes.

- "D-do you.. by any chance... like me? Like.. _like_ like..." He almost wispered. "'Cause..you know ..." He got quiet, and looked down at my hands. Of course... I like him.. I've been starting to get this feeling when around him. But.. what do I "know"? I know, that he confessed to me, but.. that was in Heavenly Host. And he has kept quiet about that since then .. I leaned closer to him, heart beating like it would fall out at any second.

- "I l-lo...lo-.." My voice got stuck. I tried again.  
"I LOVE YOU, AND YOU SHOULD REALLY KNOW THAT!" I yelled at him and tears were falling down my cheek. They wouldn't stop. I flew against him, locked my arms around his neck. Nothing would make me let go. Yoshiki.. he locked his arms around me too, hugging me tightly. I felt that he was starting to shake, and something wet started dripping on my shoulder.

- "A-Ayumi-chan..." His voice cracked, full in tears. "You should really know.. that I love YOU TOO...!" We both were crying violently in relief, finally able to stop holding back our feelings. I hugged tighter, and so did he. "I really struggled, you know.. always hearing about Satoshi..and knowing I couldn't do _one thing _about it. I had my reasons for confessing back at Heavenly Host, you know?.." He said, leaning on my shoulder. I listened to his every word. "But.." he continued. "Everything's okay now... And I can't explain ..how happy I am right now." He sat back to look at me, letting go from the hug. I have never seen him smile like this before... It made me smile back, but no smile, nothing in the world could describe this happiness .. I had been quiet for a while now, just listening to him.

- "Yoshiki-kun.. " I calmed down. "I'm really, REALLY sorry for being so stupid to never consider_ your _feelings and just blabbering on about Satoshi-kun all the time! Everytime you did everything in your way to keep me safe back there...all the time I were just thinking about him.. Only going on about "Satoshi-kun, Satoshi-kun" .. How can you just forgive me for that?! I don't get it.." He began to laugh, but.. it wasn't the offensive kind of laughter. He leaned forward to wipe my tears with his fingers.

- "That's pretty obvious, you know." He explained, smiling. He just watched me, waiting for me to question him. But he continued before I even got to say anything. "Because.. You remember the day I got into trouble with the gym teacher?" Yes, I remembered. All those years ago..

- "Still do." I smiled back at him. How could I ever forget? Heehee.. I had even_ lied_!

- "I didn't expect anything else. You saved me back there ... And it made me really open my eyes. You risked getting in trouble for _me, _someone you didn't even know. And the speech you gave me - if you hadn't ..then I wouldn't have been here now. I wouldn't have kept it together as you told me to, and I would have ended up hitting him either way." He chuckled. "And... " He paused. "That's why I'm forgiving you. Well.. _That_, and... you know." He told me with a grin. I understand now... I'm so, truly happy for this.. He had remembered my words, and listened. Thank you..

- "Y-Yoshiki-kun... " I answered. "I'm really grateful for all this.. I wish I could just tell you how much this means to me..." I looked at him, and he was looking directly at me.

- "There's no need to. I love you more than anything else, and finally, I know you feel the same. Ayumi-chan.." He hugged me, warm and loving.

- "Yoshiki-kun.." I held him tightly against me, snuggling in his couch. This couldn't be more perfect, right? ... I feel so blissful. I know Yoshiki does, too. He carefully kissed my forehead.

- "I really, really love you. I will never let go no matter what, now that I finally have you." His eyes were teary. I nuzzled into his neck, wanting to kiss it, but I hesitated a little.

- "I love you too, Yoshiki-kun..." I whispered, feeling like the happiest girl in the world.

- "Ayumi-chan." He looked at me, blue eyes glimmering with love. He carefully took hold of my face with his hands, as if he was afraid to break me. "You're everything I've ever wanted, you know...?" He almost whispered. He got closer to me, and we both slowly closed our eyes. Is this.. what I think?.. It's said that the most beautiful things in life aren't seen. And that is really true... I felt him getting closer to my face, really slow.. and then, something soft brushing against my lips. .. I got dizzy from the heat building up in me. I pressed back against his lips, not separating from him. I don't want this to end..not yet ..

He squeezed me closer with his arms, deepening the kiss. We let go after a while, to catch our breath. But it didn't take long before I lunged back, smashing my lips against his. I want more... ..I spread my lips. He got what I meant by that, and did the same. I felt his tongue carefully tracing against them. It felt so good..so I reached for his tounge with my own, and the feeling of it made me let out a soft moan. Yoshiki heard it, and gently began caressing me. I pulled away from the kiss.

- "A-ah.. Y-Yoshiki ... Could we stop here..?" I asked, breathing heavily. All this was too much for me, I wasn't used to it. "B-but, we can continue later. I'm just not that used to ..kissing and touching." I explained to him, grabbing hold of his hand.

- "It's okay, we can take it easy for a while." He assured me, kissing me one more time. He smiled that beautiful smile of his, and I couldn't feel more in love with him.

- "Sooo.." he paused, seeming to wait for me to catch on to something. I curiously looked at him. "How about we make that pizza now? It's about time, yeah?" He grinned, while pulling me up onto his lap. He held me tight and stood up, carrying me in his arms.

- "I LOVE YOU, YOSHIKI!" I squealed, and locked my arms around his neck. No way I was letting go ...

- "Heey, I love you too you know!" He replied, and kissed me on my nose.

**Aaaand there~! This is really touching. ;-;**  
**I don't know if I will write a sequel to this, there is a possibility I will but firssst, I'll need more inspiration!  
****Thank you, thank you, thank yoooou for your support, guys!**

**Please review, it's always appreciated.**

**Peace off-u ~**


	4. Chapter 4 - Familiarity

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Again, sorry for making you wait! ;u;**

**My inspiration hasn't really been on my side for a while now, but it finally came back to me. I've been working a lot on this chapter though, and I hope you will be satisfied! ^w^**  
**Please review, it always gives me more ideas :D**  
**On a last note; this chapter will be longer than usual. I hope I'm not dragging out too much on the story.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Corpse Party, the characters or anything of it. It's all Makoto Kedooin, TeamGrisGris and 5pb etc.**

**Ayumi's POV**

Yoshiki held me in his arms, and just the fact that he _did _made me feel like I was dreaming. I carefully ran a hand through his soft, blonde hair. He flinched a little.  
- "Careful." Yoshiki smiled at me. That monster had slashed his head from behind-... I broke off my flashback. It's too horrible.. and what's even worse is that the scars will never disappear.  
- "I know it still hurts, sorry Yoshiki-kun." I apologized to him, kissing his forehead. He walked away with me into the direction of his bedroom. Wait, what?...WHAT? I felt my face heat up. What does he actually think he's _doing_?! Not _this_, not_ now_..! I began to wriggle, trying to get out of his strong grip.  
- "Y-Yoshiki-kun! N-n-not now...!"  
- "Whaddya mean 'not now'?" He just smiled at me. As calm-looking as usual, huh..  
- "N-Not.. y-you know..." I turned my face the other way, too embarrassed to actually mention it. I was shaking.  
- "So, you don't wanna switch into something more comfortable than your school uniform?" He asked me, seeming puzzled. Ah.. Yoshiki. I sighed in relief.  
- "Oi, what are you sighing for? What, did you think I'd _do _something to you?" I nodded, my cheeks still in a deep shade of red. It just made him laugh.. He sat me down onto his bed, and sat down too just beside me.  
- "Hehe!" Yoshiki ruffled my blue-grey hair. I looked at his blue eyes with my grey, which were flickering. He suddenly turned serious. "If you ever want it, then I'd want it too." He almost whispered, and kissed my lips as to seal a promise. My eyes widened in shock from his blunt confession...A-ah... To hear something like that, from Yoshiki-kun ..

My heart threatened to beat out of my chest, so I laid down to try and relax. I felt his hands slowly trailing back and forth over my back.  
- "Did I... shock you?" He asked me with a voice full of concern. I rolled onto my back to look straight into his ..beautiful, deep blue eyes. They're shining a bit..  
- "Y-yeah, you did. But.. in a good way." I explained with a big, happy smile. "It's just that I had never expected you to say something like that to _me_.. It makes me happy that you ...want to." I tried to chill my burning cheeks down with my hands, but Yoshiki pulled them to his lips and kissed them.  
- "It makes me happy that you actually thought about it, too." He kept on planting kisses onto my hands; on their backs and palms, and fingers. ..the feeling of it were making the butterflies in my stomach wake up, and get warmer and warmer. So.. this is how it'll be like, being Yoshiki's girlfriend...  
He's so careful and loving. You can't tell that he is just by judging the way he usually acts, like at school. His seemingly carefree and indiscreet choice of words... If you just try, you'll realize that most things, he only says because he cares. He's just a bit straight-forward. I've just realized that myself.. But didn't it take a bit too long? ...-  
- "Ayumi-chan." The sweet sound of his voice saying my name interrupted my thoughts. I sighed in bliss. "Do you have something to change into?" Ah.. that's right..  
- "N-No..." I shooked my head and sat up, realizing exactly _what _I'd brought. "All I brought with me this morning w-was... Um.. my allowance, and, um... assignments.. and... pa-" I cut myself off, while a huuuge blush crept up onto my cheeks.. Panties... I can't say it! Yoshiki seemed like he figured it out, and blushed too.  
- "I-It's fine, Ayumi-chan. You can borrow my clothes if you want." he offered, scratching his neck. Before I could say anything, he got up and started digging through his closet. It took him a while but he finally found something for me. "Here." He held a pair of black sweatpants with a subtle white star-pattern and a dark blue zipper hoodie.. So cute.. I giggled. "Would it be okay for you to wear this? I wore it a couple of days ago, though, so they may have my scent." He smiled. Yoshiki's nice, calming scent which I love the most of all. I nodded.  
- "Thank you so much, Yoshiki-kun. I don't mind if they do.. Because ... After all we've been through, the smell of you is the most calming thing I know..." I admitted, expecting him to laugh at me. But.. he didn't. He sat down beside me again and hugged me hard, and I inhaled as much of his smell as I could, then slowly exhaled with a sigh.  
- "I'm glad you feel that way.. A..Ayumi-chan..." Yoshiki replied, breathing in my scent as well. He slowly let go of me.  
- "So.. Should I leave you alone while you change?"  
- "A-ah... It's fine either way.. as long as you promise to not look!" I puffed my cheeks in embarrassment from his usual straight-forwardness. Isn't this kind of thing usual in relationships?...  
- "O-Oi, I...promise I won't look. I have to change, too.." He laughed at my facial expression. "You're right. How about we change with our backs turned so that we don't accidentally see each other?" He suggested, giving me a smirk. Wh-What's up with the smirk..?! I covered my cheeks. "Hey, doesn't that seem like a good idea?" I nodded, picked up the clothes he borrowed me and pointed to the other side of his room.  
- "Yeah, it is. You..go change over _there_. I'll change.. _here_." I decided.  
He picked up his own clothes and went to change, without complaining.  
- "Whatever you want; it's fine with me." He said, as to remind me.

I quickly slipped out of my skirt and my knee socks.  
- "Hey.. Remember that time a couple of weeks ago when we went to dry your clothes at the infirmary, and I saw you in your underw-"  
- "Stop." I whined. I continued taking off the rest of my uniform. "W-Whatever you do, DON'T look over here!" I felt a breeze on my bare skin and shivered.  
- "I won't." Yoshiki assured me. I dragged on his star-patterned sweatpants, then I put on his blue zipper hoodie.  
I carefully glanced over at him. He was already done. He had put on plain black sweatpants, and a _tank top_... The sight of it made the lower part of my stomach all warm inside, and I must have let out some sort of weird sound, because he began to laugh. "Heheh! What's that, Ayumi?"  
- "Yoshiki-kun.." I hid my face in my hands and stared at the floor. "J-Just... look at y-yourself.." I mumbled, blushing.  
- "A-Ah.." He scratched his neck, and chuckled. "Hm.. Could it be that you're not used to seeing my skin?" He grinned, probably realizing that his assumption was spot on by just looking at me.. I quickly covered my shoulders with my arms and spun around, standing with my back in front of him. "I see. Do you want me to wear something over it?"  
- "N-No! It's.. it's fine ..." I replied with a shiver. Yoshiki hugged me from behind and leaned his head onto my right shoulder making his soft, blonde hair brush against my neck.  
I felt something else there too, where Yoshiki's face were leaning.  
..His lips lightly pressing against the sensitive skin of it.. Heat exploded from the area down to the lower part of my body, making me gasp. I turned around to him, hugged him back and I really, really didn't want to let go. He put one of his arms around me and kissed my forehead, grabbed my chin and continued kissing my nose, and stopped at my lips; giving them a long, warm kiss.  
- "Only if you're sure that it's okay, because I don't want to mess with your head. Ayumi.." He ruffled my hair, and my heart started to beat hard. I locked my arms around his waist again, I don't know how many times it's been now.. There's something about him that just ..just makes me want to be close to him as much as possible. I suppose that after what happened to us at Heavenly Host I've become afraid of losing him. So afraid...Without him..- I began to shake, feeling tears starting to fill my eyes.  
- "Hey, Ayumi-chan!" Yoshiki lifted up my face. "Why are you crying? What happened..?" He asked me, looking really worried.  
- "I... just..got reminded. Of our experience in .. Heavenly Host. And I've realized how afraid I am." I looked straight into those familiar deep blue eyes with my grey, full of tears.  
- "Of what?" His eyes widened in concern, and he gently grabbed my wrists.  
- "Of losing you! What else would it be?!" Tears began streaming down my face, and I turned to look at the other side. Yoshiki let go of my wrists, just so he could wrap his strong, protecting arms around me. ..I heard a sniffle.  
- "A-Ayumi.." Yoshiki continued sniffling. "I...I'm having nightmares.." He breathed shakily, and looked into my eyes. Seeing him so sad simply broke my heart, I wanted to comfort him.. So I reached a hand to his smooth, pale skin and wiped his eyes that were warm from crying. He took hold of it, and the familiar feeling of it made me smile.  
- "Yoshiki-kun.. I'm having nightmares, too. You don't have to feel like you're alone.. If ..If it'd help, I could come and visit you more often. I'd love to..." I stood up on my toes and threw my arms around his neck. Yoshiki were shaking.  
- "A-A...Ayumi.." He struggled a bit with his words. "You..you're really amazing, you know.. Y-You're really.. the love of my life ... my everything.."  
- "My dear, beloved Yoshiki-kun.." I stood up again and kissed his pale, beautiful lips. He were still holding me in his arms, and with some force, he kissed me back. "I already did like you a bit when you first transferred to Kisaragi. And.. after our time together at Heavenly Host ...my feelings have only gotten stronger and stronger. They've become so strong, that I've promised myself to never, ever let you go, no matter what happens. You've saved my life so many times and for that ..I am truly, truly thankful." I kissed his sweet-tasting lips again and Yoshiki held both his hands at the sides of my face.  
- "Ayumi-chan." He inhaled, and closed his eyes for a bit. Then after a short while he opened them again, and his sapphire eyes were glistening. I stared into them, completely bewildered.  
- "Y-Yes..?" I blinked at him. He smiled brightly, showing some of his teeth.  
- "This might be a little early.." Now he was smiling even bigger, and let out a small chuckle.  
- "W-What? What might be 'early'?" That Kishinuma-guy had completely got all of my interest now!  
- "Hehe.." He lifted me up in a way so his hands were supporting my _behind _(!), and butterflies began fluttering in my stomach. I clung onto his shoulders as both our gazes locked. "Would you.._someday_...want to.. get married?" The butterflies in my stomach went crazy now..  
- "A-Ah.. T-t-to you?..." My eyes flickered and I swayed a bit.. If he hadn't held me now then I definitely, definitely would have fell down. He laughed.  
- "Yes, 'Shinozaki'!" He replied jokingly by using my last name. At least try to be serious at a moment like this.. I giggled. Marry Yoshiki-kun? There was nothing else I'd rather do. I want to be his forever. We belong, me and him..  
- "I'd really, really love to marry you! I'm so glad you're asking, Yoshiki-kun!" I beamed. "But... umm.." He was smiling wide at me, and in his eyes I saw tears beginning to form.  
- "Oooh, I'm so glad.." He relaxed at hearing my (very) positive answer. "But 'ummm' what?" Yoshiki seemed curious.  
- "Aren't we, maybe, still a bit too young to get married?" My question made him laugh in a sweet, loving way.  
- "I didn't mean right away, I'm talking about a couple of years from now." He patted my head, still carrying me with his other arm. I smiled brightly at him trough my eyes, my vision blurred from tears.  
- "You're really the one and only for me, Yoshiki-kun."  
- "And you know that you're the one and only for me, Ayumi-chan!" He hugged me tightly. "So, whaddya say about we start with that pizza once and for all?" He asked me with a big smile, and his random question made me laugh.  
- "Hehe! Yeah, it really is about time now, huh."

- "Aaaalright! Let's do this!" Yoshiki exclaimed happily, then started gathering the ingredients and put them on the kitchen counters. He picked up the package with the pizza dough. "Hmm... Let's see. 250 degrees... Ten minutes .." he mumbled to himself while turning the oven on. Yoshiki-kun's so cute like this.. I looked at him and smiled.  
- "Do you need any help?" He laid his hand on my head.  
- "Hmm.. You could roll out the pizza dough." Yoshiki replied, handing me the package.  
- "Why can't I slice the meat?" I protested, poking him with it - which obviously amused him.  
- "Well; if you _would_ get mad at me for some reason, then you would be _more_ intimidating with a knife in your hand!" He explained with a big grin.  
- "Are you actually saying that_ I _am intimidating?" I widened my eyes and smiled creepily.  
- "Woah, easy there.. When you're doing _that_.." he shielded himself with his hands. "Yes... you're actually a bit scary."  
- "I won't do that again, I'm sorry." I latched my arms around his waist and laid my head against his warm chest, hearing his heartbeat. "I'm sorry for doing that.. I'm sorry for reminding you about..-" He leaned down and cut me off with a soft kiss.  
- "It's okay to remind ourselves about it, we can't forget about our friends .. and Ms. Yui... whose lives were lost there. It's only good to talk about it." He assured me and slowly patted my head.  
- "Then..." I paused, thinking. "Let's never forget anything that happened that day. Let's never forget what happened to you and me. And never forget Ms Yui and our friends.." I laid a hand onto his chest, and looked up at him. "I'm so, so glad you're still here with me." I felt my eyes start to fill with tears again.  
- "Ayumi. I'd never leave your side." He took hold of my hand as to try and comfort me. "I almost lost you a couple of times back there, and one time I really did. But then _you_ found me, and for that..words can't tell how thankful I am." He hugged me tighter to him as he felt that I started to shake. It was horrifying; finding him in that bag, covered in blood.. I thought he was dead, and maybe he would've been if I had been any slower...My eyes flickered at the memory and my brain threatened to faint on me. "Ayumi!" He yelled in fright, and caught me so I wouldn't fall to the floor.  
- "Th..Thank you for catching me, Yoshiki-kun." I smiled weakly at him, and then felt how he picked me up into his arms.  
- "Lay down for a while, okay?" I heard his low, calm voice tell me, and then he put me down onto his couch. I slowly nodded with my eyes closed. "I'll continue with the food, don't stress yourself." He kissed my forehead and then, I heard him walk away. I'd only noticed now just how tired I actually am ...from having occassional nightmares. Yoshiki said...that he's having them too..but even though, he seem like they don't get to him. I'm absolutely not doubting his mental strength... Yoshiki.. I fell asleep from exhaustion.

. . . . . . .

- "W-What's.. this...?" I looked at my surroundings. "It's ..the boys' lavatory at Heavenly Host.. Why am I here?.." My question got answered with a loud thud from one of the stalls.  
- "Ah..! Who's...there?" My whole body began to shiver. What was that?! I slowly approached the stall where I thought the sound came from. ***THUD*** I winced at the loud noise, but I got curious. Maybe too curious for my own good, but I didn't care about it.  
- "Ghhh.. Gchhh..." ***THUD*** ***THUMP***  
- "Ummm..." I hesitantly put a hand on the door, and slowly, slowly pushed it, all the while looking down at the floor; too afraid to see what was in there.  
- "GWAAAH!" The forced scream of someone, or something, made me hastily look up. The sight before my eyes made my body freeze in horror. My innards almost turned inside out..  
- "Y-Yoshiki...! No..!" He...he has hanged himself ... What should I do?! I panicked, feverishly looking around for _something_ of use. A.. a small stool...  
- "Why did you do this?! Yoshiki..." I couldn't stop crying. ..If I try and raise him onto my shoulders... If I stand onto the stool, and try to lift him up onto my shoulders. Maybe it'll work, yes! I set the stool down underneath were he was hanging, stood onto it, crouched to make sure that I would get into a good position for hoisting him up. I carefully stood up from crouching, and slowly but steady, I had succeeded with holding him up. But.. I felt the old, rotten stool break under our weight..and not long after that.. The horrifying sound of what I already knew was ...Yoshiki's neck.. breaking...  
- "NOOO, YOSHIKI!" My tears flooded, they wouldn't stop now. "Yoshiki... Why would you do something like this? I.. I wanted to ...tell you.. ***sniffle*** YOSHIKIIIII!"  
. . . . . . .

- "Ayumi!" I woke up from hearing Yoshiki's anxious voice call my name. Ah.. Nightmare... My face is soaked in tears.. ...I noticed that Yoshiki were sitting beside me in the couch, and slowly sat up. I threw myself towards him, still shocked after that dream. He lifted me up into his lap so I was resting against his arm.  
- "Yoshiki! I'm so glad!" I started crying again but this time it was happy, relieved tears.  
- "You screamed my name.. What did you dream about?" He looked into my eyes full of concern, and brushed away strands of hair from my face.  
- "...We were back at Heavenly Host.." I looked back at him, full of horror. "B-But, I don't feel like talking about it.." Yoshiki nodded, obviously understanding.  
- "It's fine, Ayumi-chan. You were thrashing around a bit in your sleep, so I made this." He pointed at a cup standing on the table in front of us. "It's a tea that will make you calm down." He grabbed it and gave it to me.  
- "Th-Thank you..." I wiped my eyes and slowly started to drink, but paused for a bit. "It's not too hot. When did you make this?" I looked at him, a bit curious. He smiled sheepishly and scratched his neck.  
- "Actually... A while ago, now. I've been sitting here and watching you." He turned serious again. "You were calm at first, but then you started to mumble and seem kinda stressed... Are you..hungry?" He asked and carefully hugged me. I nodded.  
- "Good." He smiled. "The pizza is done, so I'll get some for us. Do you wanna watch the movie while we are eating? Ah... That may not be a good idea though..." He laughed. Hehe, he's right.. Sweeney Todd.. and food.  
- "I think I can handle it. You can't?" I giggled, and Yoshiki ruffled my hair again.  
- "If you can handle it then I definitely can, Shinozaki!" He grinned and helped me get off his lap. I lied down again while watching Yoshiki fidget around in the kitchen, and then glanced over at the window. It's already quite dark. Well, we have been doing a lot of things until now.. I smiled.

**I'm glaaad~! I really hope you liked this. There will be another chapter coming up, and I suppose it will take a while to finish it (just as with this). Please let me know if there are something you want to see (read) in it!**  
**Thank you so much for reading! :'**


End file.
